Never Found Myself So Taken With A Human Before
by thinklikeno0neelse
Summary: Evan is an old friend of Carlisle's and he stops by for a visit. He brings along his friend Brooklyn. Jasper was unprepared for her and the feelings that she brought about. *In this Jasper and Alice were never together. Just friends.* *I only own Evan and Brooklyn.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was really nervous. It had only been Evan and I for so long. I wasn't very good with people and vampires were no different. I had only met a few vampires other than Evan and they don't usually respond to me very well. And Evan told me that Carlisle was a good friend of his. I didn't want him to not like me.

"Brooklyn, you are fidgeting." Evan smiled at me as we approached the house.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to make a bad impression." I said shyly as I slowly stopped pulling at the bottom of my shirt.

"They will fall in love you just as I did. You have nothing to worry about." Evan reassured me and took my hand in his.

I found myself smiling at the way that he spoke. I wasn't positive but I figured it was a vampire thing. They speak in almost another tongue altogether.

Evan was born, or should I say reborn, in 1793. He was 23 years old when he was changed. He was a French solider that was sent to England during a war. He said he doesn't remember much just that his best friend attacked him one day out of the blue. He never saw him after he was changed so he doesn't know his story. But there was an outbreak of newborns, almost like a plague. It started out just among the soldiers then it went to the citizens. He said that many people died. It wasn't long until the Volturi came and cleaned everything up. Evan was long gone at the point. He had run into Carlisle. He taught him the ways of being a vegan vampire. He said he found him inspiring. But he didn't stay with him for too long. Just long enough to learn self control. Not that he didn't love Carlisle. Just Evan is the kind of guy that always felt he was better off alone.

Then he met me. Well he saved me.

I was thirteen. My father was quite abusive all my life. It had gotten worse and worse as I got older. It had gotten to the point where I wasn't aloud to leave the house. My sister and I were always home schooled. Naturally we were best friends. We weren't around people much which explains my awkwardness.

When I was nine years old my sister passed away. She was sick for a few years and she passed away in her sleep. Everything changed after that. The abuse got worse. Mother didn't know anything about it or at least she pretended to not know. I was never sure. But not long after my sister passed away my mother fell ill. I decided that she died of a broken heart because nothing was ever explained to me. Then I was left alone with a man who hated me.

Then when I was thirteen after a horrible beating. I ran away. It wasn't planned. Just I freaked out. Next thing I knew I was running through the forest. Barefoot. In my pajamas. In the middle of December. It was snowing. I was bruised and bleeding. And I was never more afraid for my life.

I found myself staring up at the sky. Snow was falling down onto my face. But I was smiling. Because it was the first time I could remember being outside. I was free. Even if I died at least I would die staring at the sky not at the ceiling like my sister and mother did. It was the only thing I ever wanted and I finally had it.

"Brook, are you ready?" Evan asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I didn't mean to drift off." I apologized in my usual quiet voice.

"You know you never have to apologize to me." Evan told me as he knocked on the door.

The door was opened not a second after. It was a beautiful small vampire. She had short dark hair. She was very energetic. Her smile was bright and if I wasn't used to it I would have found her presence overwhelming.

"Hello Evan, Brooklyn. I'm so happy to meet you!" Her voice was alarming like a bell.

I subconsciously stepped back a step so I was behind Evan. He was always there to protect me. Even thou I was eighteen now I still found myself acting childish.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled and stepped aside. "Please come in." She said encouragingly.

Evan led me inside and didn't let go of my hand. He knew I wasn't exactly comfortable. Everyone was in the living room. All standing around in a circle. I suddenly felt very small. Evan gave my hand a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"Evan, it's good to see you." Carlisle went up to him, Evan released my hand, and they embraced.

"And you must be Brooklyn." Carlisle smiled at me.

I felt like such a child. I was too nervous to say anything so I just nodded. Everyone was just staring at us. They looked friendly and welcoming. I was just the odd one out so I felt like I was on display. Evan gently took hold of my hand again.

"She is shy around strangers. She was really nervous to meet you all tonight." Evan told them, grinning.

I lightly hit his arm in protest. I knew if I actually hit him I would only hurt myself. But at least he knew that I was now officially embarrassed.

"Brook, they aren't going to judge you." He laughed.

I blushed at this and looked at the ground.

"She is adorable!" The girl who opened the door gushed.

I turned and buried my face in Evan's chest. Evan chuckled at me and ran his fingers through my wavy hair.

"Don't mind her. She'll come around." Evan told everyone. "Brook," He looked down at me. I looked up at his face. "Do you want to sit down?"

I nodded and he walked me over to the couch. Everyone got comfortable in the living room. I looked around at them curiously. Carlisle was seating next to who I assumed to be his wife. There was a extremely beautiful vampire sitting next to I'm sure her mate. He was, of course, beautiful as well. But he was also quite large even for a vampire. The very friendly one was sitting next to a male. I wasn't sure if they were together but they were holding hands. He had wild hair, a frozen expression, and I could see scars all over him. I wondered where he got them from. I thought of my own scars. Maybe he could swap stories sometime. He was staring at me. I wasn't sure if he was staring at me the whole time but now I was beginning to wonder. I've never had anyone look at me so intensely.

"Let me introduce you to my family." Carlisle smiled as I tore my gaze away from the vampire. "This is my wife Esme. That is Rosalie and Emmett. That's Jasper and that's Alice. Edward isn't here at the moment but you'll meet him later and maybe Bella as well."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Evan said politely.

"Now you must tell me, how have you been? It's been so long since we last saw each other." Carlisle said.

"Honestly, I was feeling a bit lost. There was no meaning to life. I was alone and I was starting to hate it. Then one night, I came across Brooklyn here. I just knew I had to protect her. She gave me something to live for." Evan told them.

"You two aren't a couple, are you?" Alice asked confused.

"No. We aren't. You see I found Brook when she was but thirteen. I have only viewed her as a little sister. I will do anything for her. I give her anything she asks for. I love her but not in a physical way. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely!" Alice exclaimed.

Suddenly Jasper stood up and walked out of the room. I was confused and couldn't help like I must have done something to offend him.

"Don't mind him. He is new to our lifestyle." Esme revealed.

Evan's grip on my hand tightened slightly. I looked at him confused. He knew better than to worry about that. Vampires never seemed to find my scent all that appealing. Most don't notice it at all actually. Alice must have noticed Evan's discomfort because she smiled at us and shook her head.

"Don't worry. He isn't tempted by her in that way." Alice assured us.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle wondered, this information was new to everyone.

"Oh it's not my place to tell. Just know he doesn't want to hurt her at all and he won't." She smiled.

"Alice can see the future." Carlisle informed us.

"I see." Evan nodded to her in thanks.

"I'm going to see if Jazz if alright." Alice said she danced off in the direction he went.

"Oh darling, you must be starving. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" Esme offered, with all the kindness of a mother.

I looked up at her and Evan looked down at me. He gave me an encouraging look.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I mumbled.

"Nonsense my dear." She stood up and offered me her hand.

"Go on Brook." Evan shooed me with a smile in a way that screamed 'I told you so'.

I took Esme's hand and she led me to the kitchen which was just as beautiful as the rest of their home. She told me to sit down on a stool at the counter.

"What would you like?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure what they had. I didn't understand why they would have any food at all to be honest. Vampires don't eat.

"Come on, don't be shy." Esme was comforting.

"Do you have eggs and toast?" I asked her.

"Of course. Bacon too." She smiled.

"That sounds good." I decided.

"Coming right up." She turned and started collecting the things from the fridge.

"If you don't mind me asking…" I started. "Why do you have food in your home?"

"Well Edward's girlfriend Bella is human so we like to have food here for her. And Alice saw you coming. So I thought we better be prepared. Sometimes I like to cook for fun too." She smiled at me.

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't long until the food was ready and I was eating quietly. If I weren't so shy I would have told her that she didn't have to stay with me while I ate. But I couldn't work up the nerve.

Alice danced into the room dragging Jasper along with her. Instantly I felt nervous. There was something strange about this vampire. Slowly my nervousness made me not want to eat anymore. I stopped eating and stared at the plate.

"Brooklyn, Jasper wants to apologize for being so rude earlier." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"What?" I asked in shock. "No. He doesn't need to do that. I invaded his home and if I made him uncomfortable. He had every right to walk away." I found myself rambling nervously.

My heart was pounding really fast and I felt really lightheaded. It was my usual physical signs of uncertainty. Jasper carefully walked towards me almost like he didn't want to scare me away. I watched him with curious eyes. He took my hand in his. It was an intimate gesture. Vampires aren't usually so forward with strangers much less humans. I glanced at the others to the see their reactions. It didn't seem like something they were used to seeing.

"I have to say I politely disagree, Miss. You are a guest and it was rude of me to walk out of the room the way I did. Please just try to understand, I've never found myself so taken to a human before. It was a little frightening for me. I needed some time to gather myself is all." Jasper shot me a breath taking smile.

I was surprised to find he had a southern accent. I found his voice soothing. I stared at him for a moment. My eyes scanned his face and took in his facial features. He was perfection. Carelessly fabulous hair, intense eyes, incredible bone structure, and a very distracting mouth.

"Taken?" I repeated his words and swallowed.

I could feel Alice watching us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smiling at us. She didn't seem shocked by Jasper's actions at all. I couldn't help but wonder if she saw this coming. But I was relieved to see that she was happy about whatever was happening. I thought Alice and Jasper might have been a couple but I guess I was wrong.

"Yes. I don't know how else to describe it." Jasper shrugged lazily.

"Oh…" I found myself memorized by him. "Well how could I be angry with you for that?" I asked. "Apology accepted."

"I thank you kindly, Ma'am." Jasper's southern accent showing more than before as he relaxed slightly.

My eyes dropped back to my hand in his and then they bounced back to his eyes. He was watching me closely. He was so intense. I was shaking.

"Brook, it's getting late. You should go to bed." Evan stepped into the kitchen with Carlisle not far behind.

I broke my gaze with Jasper and looked at Evan. I smiled at him sleepily. He knew me so well. Jasper had me forgetting how tired I really was. I didn't know what I would do without Evan.

"Thank you Ev. I lost track of time." I smiled at him.

I slowly pulled my hand out of Jasper's and I walked over to Evan. Jasper was frozen in place for a moment. Lost in thought. Before I was led out of the kitchen to the guest room Jasper appeared at my side.

"Oh! Jasper…" I smiled at him.

He faltered for a moment.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Miss. Brooklyn." He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Jasper."

He grinned at me with that amazing mouth of his. I was surprised I didn't faint at the sight of his beauty. Evan looked at Jasper funny and he took my hand to lead me away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to the feeling of fingers curling in my hair. I rolled over onto my side and my arm slapped onto something cold. I assumed it was Evan so I cuddled into his chest. The person froze and stopped breathing. This alarmed me since Evan never reacted to my presence that way. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person I was laying on. I blushed when Jasper's eyes met mine. I sat up quickly and ran a hand through my hair trying to tame it.

"Jasper! Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I stumbled on my words.

"It's quite alright. I actually rather enjoyed being that close to you." Jasper smiled at me and sat up as well.

"Oh…" I stuttered and blushed again.

"That is a lovely color." Jasper said suddenly distracted.

He was staring at my cheeks. His eyes switching back and forth from one to the other. He slowly raised his right hand and brushed his finger tips along my face. He smiled at me.

"You don't mind our body temperature." He stated, he seemed very amused by this.

"Well I've been with Evan since I was thirteen… that's, wow, five years now." I mumbled in disbelief. "I used to have nightmares all the time. So Evan would just lay next to me all night. He wouldn't leave if I seemed the least bit scared. I find a vampires body temperature comforting now." I explained, smiling at him as he brushed my hair out of my face.

I felt self conscious with him just staring at me. But apart of me felt pretty with him looking at me that way.

"You are not like other humans, are you?" Jasper chuckled.

"You have no idea." I laughed.

"I am excited to get to know you better." Jasper told me.

"Jasper is Brooklyn up yet?" Alice's voice rung into the room as she opened the door.

"Yes. And if she were sleeping… I'm sure your yelling would have woken her." Jasper shook his head at her.

"Oops good point." Alice giggled and skipped over to the bed. "What were you two doing?" She pointed back and forth between the two of us.

My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head turning red. Jasper chuckled at my reaction.

"We were just talking Alice." Jasper assured her.

"Uh huh…" She looked at me suspiciously in a playful manner. "Anyway I was wondering if you could show us how to work your machine?"

"Machine?" I was confused, most of our belongings were still in Evan's car.

Evan had a thing for 'vintage' cars. He said the fancy ones that are made nowadays are too much. That things were better when they were more simple. He drove a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Yes. Evan says he got it for you for your last birthday? A… Xbox?" Alice said sounding unsure if she got it right.

"Oh!" I blushed. "I don't know about that. I feel silly using it."

"Why would you feel silly?" Jasper asked sounding excited now.

"Well it's the Xbox 360 with the Kinect…" I started and saw those words didn't mean much to them. "It's a motion activated video game system" I tried to explain.

"That sounds fun!" Alice jumped up and down. "Please show us? Evan said he would but he doesn't want to break it. He says you are usually the one that sets it up."

"Okay okay." I laughed. "Just let me get changed please."

"Of course!" She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him out of the room.

I quickly got dressed in black v-neck shirt and some workout shorts. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a messy bun. I was never taught how to wear makeup so I didn't bother to try. I just washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I headed down stairs.

"Good morning darling." Esme hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning." I smiled at her.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast." Esme said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Alright B, let's see this game of yours." The vampire Emmett called out to me from the couch with Rosalie at his side.

"Did you just call me B?" I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah. Is that alright?" Emmett let out a husky chuckle.

"Of course." I laughed. "I just didn't expect to get a nickname so quickly."

"Well I guess you're one of us now." Rosalie's smooth voice replied.

I smiled at her happily. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you very much." I couldn't express how much their acceptance meant to me.

Rosalie seemed surprised and everyone laughed. I wasn't sure what they found so funny. But I didn't mind. I didn't want Rosalie to feel uncomfortable so I released her. I walked over to Evan who was sitting on the floor in front of the tv. He had the Xbox on his lap.

"You must be joking." I giggled at him. "You have watched me set this thing up how many times? You are a vampire. Haven't you set things like this up before?"

"Yeah yeah. Get your laughs." Evan rolled his eyes at me.

And I did. I laughed and laughed as I set the Xbox up. The others all watched amused.

"Hey when do I get to meet your brother Edward?" I asked when I finished setting it up.

"He's on his way over actually." Alice informed me.

"Okay." I felt a little nervous meeting another new friend but I was excited as well.

"So what do you want to play?" I asked them.

"What are the options?" Alice retorted.

I went over to a bag that we kept the Xbox and it's games in. I pulled some out.

"We have the Black Eyed Peas Experience, it's a dancing game. Sonic, it's an adventure kind of game. But that's more if you are playing solo. We have this sports game…" I started naming them off.

"I want to dance!" Alice exclaimed.

I giggled at her. And put the rest of the games back down.

"Alright. Dancing it is." I smiled and Evan moved out of the way, sitting on the couch instead.

A vampire walked in that I didn't recognize and he was with a human. He was handsome, of course. Dark wavy hair and honey colored eyes. A strong jaw and high cheek bones.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice skipped over to them. "Come on, we are about to play a dancing game!" She took their hands and pulled them over to where we were.

"I don't know Alice… you know I'm not a very good dancer." The girl, Bella, mumbled.

"Yeah she's got a point." Emmett teased her.

"Emmett don't be mean." Alice frowned at him.

"He's got a point. Bella's a klutz." Rosalie muttered.

I was surprised that Rosalie responded to her that way. I think I gave her a funny look because Alice got my attention by calling my name.

"Brooklyn, Evan… this is Edward and Bella. Edward, Bella… this is Brooklyn and Evan." Alice introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at them shyly.

"And you." Edward nodded at me.

"It's nice to have another human around here." Bella laughed nervously.

"Brooklyn your breakfast is ready!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"One minute!" I called back. "Okay here let me just show you how it works real quick." I turned to Alice.

"Here stand here with me." I commanded her and she stood beside me. "Okay now to start you have to copy the moves that they are doing." I said and we fell into step with the people on the screen.

The screen changed and a bunch of albums showed up on screen.

"Then you just pick a song. And you follow the moves like we just did. Only two people can play at a time." I told them.

"Brooklyn your food is going to get cold." Esme said as she walked into the living room. "Oh Edward, Bella I didn't know you were home. Did you want anything to eat Bella?"

"No. I already ate." Bella said quietly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes behind her. I made a mental note to try to ask her about that later, if I could work up the courage.

"Well give it a shot guys. And have fun." I said and walked into the kitchen.

I sat down and looked up to see Jasper walking into the kitchen. He smiled at me and sat down beside me. I blushed. _Great now he is going to watch me eat._ I thought to myself. I never really liked people watching me eat especially if they were vampires. I knew that vampires didn't eat and it always made me feel gross to do human things in front of them.

"You didn't have to come with me." I smiled despite my thoughts.

"Well honestly, I don't have an easy time around Bella." He mumbled, obviously ashamed of that face. "But more than anything I wanted to. I like being around you. And I don't want you sitting in here all alone."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"I'm a thoughtful guy." He beamed at me.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to eat with you looked at me like that." I shook my head at him.

"Like what?" He turned his head to the side curiously and I couldn't help but notice how close his face was to mine now.

"Um," I swallowed and my heart thudded in my chest. "I don't know how to explain it." I whispered.

Jasper chuckled at me.

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I won't look at you as you eat. I will look…" He looked around for something to look at. "I will look out the window."

"Okay. But no peaking." I joked.

He chuckled at me and focused his attention out the window. We made small talk as I ate and he was true to his word. He doesn't look at me once. There was something about this vampire I couldn't shake. He was different than any vampire, any person I had ever met. There was a comfort that came with him. And he seemed to feel comfortable around me as well. It was nice that I was making friends other than Evan. I was happier than I had been in a long time. And it was all thanks to the Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Jasper's Point of View*

I was watching Brooklyn dance with Alice in the game. I was amazed by her every movement. She may not be a vampire but in my eyes she didn't have to be. She was perfect. I smiled as she laughed with Alice. She was a very graceful human. My eyes moved along her very curve as she danced. I felt so drawn to her. I just want to hold her close to me and kiss her. Protect her. Love her. I don't know what it is about her. But somehow I'm already hooked on her. She was wonderful. She was full of surprises. She is shy one moment and joking the next. And she was so different from yesterday. She may have been shy at first but she really seemed to be opening up. Even Rosalie like her. Which I think surprised everyone, well everyone but Alice.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked me and walked outside.

I tore my gaze from Brooklyn and followed him. He was worried about something. He had been for awhile but I was too distracted by Brooklyn to really care.

"What are you thinking?" Edward jumped on me as soon as I shut the door.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me." I muttered, instantly ticked off.

"You thoughts about that girl in there. You, of all the vampires in the world, can't be with a human." Edward seemed to be starting to panic.

"Edward, what does she smell like?" I found myself asking him.

"What?" Edward was shocked by the question.

"What does Brooklyn's scent smell like?" I reworded the question.

Edward thought for a moment. He looked back at her through the glass window and tried to remember. I watched him as he struggled with his own thoughts.

"I don't know." He shook his head, he had mixed emotions about it.

"That's because she doesn't have a scent." I told him.

"That's impossible. Every human has one." Edward shook his head.

"I know. We spoke with Evan about it. He says that some vampires that they have run across didn't even notice she was human. She just doesn't give off much of a scent at all. And honestly," I leaned against the wall and looked down with a faint smile on my face. "When I'm around her… I almost forget what I am. I feel no hunger at all. Evan said that it's like she turns it off somehow. That she came in handy if they ever traveled by boat for a few days or anything. It seems that when a vampire is around Brooklyn, they feel human." I told him.

"That doesn't make sense." Edward said in disbelief.

"That's what it is. So you see, out of all the human's in the world if I were to fall for any of them she would be the perfect one." I grinned at him.

"Well I suppose we will have to look into this…" Edward mumbled. "And I'm sorry for panicking the way I did. I was just worried. But I am happy for you." Edward smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I laughed and hugged him back.

"You seem like a whole new vampire." Edward said as he released me.

"I am." I confessed.

"Alright just try to keep your thoughts PG-13. I know where they were going." Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay out of my head and we won't have a problem now will we?"

"You know I can't help it sometimes. Especially when your thoughts are so intense like that." Edward shook his head and walked back inside.

I know if I were human I probably would have blushed at that. It's not that I was embarrassed of my thoughts. I just forgot Edward could hear them as well. I felt a little awkward knowing that he knew exactly how I thought of Brooklyn. Although I'm sure any of my adopted siblings could guess. I couldn't help if they were accepting her so quickly because she was Evan's friend, because of my growing feelings for her, or maybe it was something Brooklyn was doing all on her own. I didn't matter. I hadn't felt this happy, this free, this human in a long time. And it was all because of this beautiful girl.

"Jasper would you like to play?" Brooklyn walked over to me as I approached the group again.

Emmett laughed.

"Yeah Jazz, come shake your stuff! It's actually really fun!" Emmett's voice boomed, he felt really happy at the moment but Emmett is easy to entertain.

Even Rosalie had a smile on her face. I wondered if Brooklyn had gotten her to try it as well. Alice sat down as if she already knew what my response would be. And she probably did already know. She probably knew that I could never bring myself to refuse Brooklyn anything especially with her smiling at me the way she was.

"Oh alright." I stood next to her and allowed her to choose the song. She was nervous to be dancing with me. I tried to make her feel more at ease.

The moves were silly and confusing at times. I knew that if I were human I would never be able to do this. But being a vampire made everything easier. I couldn't understand how Brooklyn was doing it so easily. Everyone was laughing at me as I danced. I had never attempted to dance like this before so I suppose it looked kind of funny.

We played Brooklyn's game until she became tired. I told her she needed a break and I disappeared into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. Brooklyn was sitting down next to Evan when I came back in and handed the drink to her.

She was breathing deeply. Her face and neck glistened with a small amount of sweat. Her cheeks were flushed. My mind began to wander elsewhere. I couldn't help it. I imagined what it would be like to be hovering over her body. Our skin touching. Watching in amazement as her cheeks flushed and breathing deepened do to her arousal. I kissed her neck and she moaned my name…

"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed suddenly standing up. "What did I tell you?" He was more joking than serious.

Everyone looked at him in shock and Brooklyn was the most confused. I shot him a sheepish grin. I rubbed the back of my neck and shot him an apologetic look. Edward brought his finger tips to his temples, a very human gesture. I laughed a little at him. He glared playfully at me. He knew I couldn't help myself. I'm sure he found himself thinking those same things of Bella. I shuttered at the thought and imminently sympathized with him.

"Tell me!" Emmett turned to Edward, his curiosity growing.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Tell me! Please!" Emmett begged.

"I will kill you." I muttered dangerously.

"Now I have to know." Rosalie laughed.

"Edward… don't." I warned him.

"Well he…" Edward started grinning at me and I tackled him.

He wrestled around on the ground. Neither one of us actually wanting to hurt each other. We were laughing and growling the whole time.

"Come on Jasper! No secrets!" Emmett jumped into the fight more for the fun of it.

"This is ridiculous! Why can't I have my privacy?" I laughed.

"I don't understand. Why are they fighting?" Brooklyn's wonderful voice found it's way to my ears.

"Jeez Jasper you really got it bad…" Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"I have never seen them act this crazy." Bella shook her head at us.

"Well Edward reads minds. So I'm sure Jasper was thinking something…" Alice started but then she stopped and stared off for a moment as if having a vision. "But everything will come out soon." She shrugged.

I wondered what she meant by that. And I thought I should ask her later. But knowing her she won't tell me anything. I pushed my brothers off me and stood up. I brushed myself off and tried not to feel silly in front of Brooklyn. I wished I had the ability to read her mind at the moment. More than anything I wanted to know what she thought of me. I had half a mind to ask Edward. But I didn't want to invade her privacy that way.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn giggled walking up to me.

I nodded and thought how amazing her laugh was. I wanted her to laugh like that all the time. Her smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"Okay. Well I think I should probably go take a shower. So I'll be back in like ten minutes." She said and started up the stairs.

"More like an hour." Evan muttered.

"I heard that." Brooklyn turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before going up the rest of the stairs.

When she was all the way up the stairs and we knew she could hear. I was instantly being asked all these questions.

"Jazz you have a crush on Brook?" Emmett teased me.

"Oh it's much more than that." Alice chimed in.

"Is there something I should know?" Evan asked from his seat on the couch.

"It's not a big deal…" I whispered.

"Are you joking? This is huge!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone would have guessed this…" Rosalie agreed.

"I would have!" Alice said, raising her hand.

"Yeah yeah…" I mumbled.

"Everyone is trying to say… that we are happy for you." Edward spoke up.

"Why are you all so happy for him?" Bella was confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice was so ecstatic about it.

"Isn't what obvious?" Bella was getting frustrated that she was left out.

"I believe that they are saying that Jasper is falling in love with Brooklyn." Evan spelled it out for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

*Jasper's Point of View*

"Falling in love? Don't you think that's a bit fast?" Bella asked and imminently felt fear.

I assumed she thought I would be angry about the question. But it made sense to ask it. I was wondering the same thing myself. Yet I know that vampires are different than humans, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

"Vampires love in a different way than humans." Edward smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Bella blushed and smiled up at him.

"Yes. It's much more intense. And, at times, instantaneous. I fell in love with Brooklyn the moment I saw her." Evan confessed.

"You love her too?" Bella asked, she was very confused.

I shook my head and Evan chuckled.

"Yes but not in the way that you think." Evan smiled at her. "Even humans have different kinds of love, yes?" He asked her.

"Yeah I guess so." She mumbled.

"For example, you love your mother but not the same way you love Edward."

"Right." Bella agreed, she was understanding what he meant now.

"It's kind of like that. I love her. To me she is family. To me she is the most important person in the world. I would die for her. But I would not kiss her the way you would Edward. I would not hold her the same way." Evan explained, his love for Brooklyn radiated throughout the room.

I was happy that she had Evan to care for her, to love her all these years. It was a comfort to know that she was not alone. I was curious as to how she ended up with him. Evan told everyone the story of how he found her last night but he didn't explain her side of the story. He said it was hers to tell. It pained me to imagine her all alone laying the in forest. Bruised and bleeding in the snow. Evan said that it seemed that she was waiting to die.

"Okay. That makes sense." Bella nodded and Edward hugged her.

"Jasper here is a different story." Emmett elbowed me.

"Emmett…" I growled.

"Touché." Emmett laughed.

"Alright guys let's leave Jazz alone." Alice laughed.

"Did anyone notice Brooklyn's scars?" Bella asked timidly out of the blue.

Evan didn't say anything. He didn't feel it was a question directed toward him. Rosalie glared at her. She was angry at her for bringing something like that up. I was shocked at myself because I had not really noticed them.

"I don't think that's your business Bella." Rosalie spat.

"It's alright Rosalie. She has a right to be curious. She's only human, right?" Brooklyn was walking back down the stairs brushing her reddish brown hair.

She has a slight smile on her face.

I looked at her and finally took notice. She did have scars. How could I have not noticed them before? She had a small scar running from her hairline out to her right cheek. It was barely noticeable. Scars and what looked like burn marks covered her shoulders, or what I could see of them, they wandered down her arms. I wondered where else she had them. She had changed into a wife beater and jeans. So her legs were completely covered now.

"Still it's rude." Rosalie mumbled.

"It's alright Rosalie. But thank you for being concerned." Brooklyn wrapped her arms around her and Rosalie returned the gesture.

Brooklyn let her go and looked at Bella.

"When Carlisle comes home, I will tell you all about me." Brooklyn stated smiling warmly at her.

"Brook you don't have to do that." Evan stood up shaking his head.

I mentally agreed with him. Although I was curious as well I didn't want her to talk about things that made her uncomfortable.

"No, Evan I think I do. They have opened their home to us. Accepted us without question. It's only fair that I tell him about myself. I don't think that's asking for much." She told him as she scrunched her hair with her hands.

"But you've never told anyone other than me and now you are going to tell a whole group of people all at once. I don't want you getting upset." Evan tried to reason with her.

"I agree. If this is something that will make you sad, I do not wish for you to do it." I stepped toward her.

"Things are going to make me sad sometimes. That's life. It's never easy or happy all the time. It will be easier if I just tell everyone at once. I trust you guys." She smiled up at me.

I swallowed and stared at her.

"If you are sure." I said.

"I am." She nodded. "But thank you for caring about me Jasper." She mumbled and then she did something I hadn't expected.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was small about 5'2. So I had to bend down a bit that way she was more comfortable. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt like heaven holding her so close and I never wanted to let her go.

"Oh right on time!" Alice said clapping her hands and then Carlisle walked through the doorway.

"Come Carlisle, Brooklyn is going to tell us about herself." Alice was excited.

I released Brooklyn even thou my body was screaming at me telling me not to. I was uncertain of how to feel. Brooklyn seemed calm and a little nervous. I thought back to Evan's words to her the night she arrived. 'They aren't going to judge you.' He said. Why would she think that we would judge her? Surely she isn't worried about that now. I know I wasn't the only one to find myself taken to her so quickly. It seems everyone loves her now as well. It must be in her nature.

"How exciting." Carlisle smiled at her.

Brooklyn smiled back shyly. Carlisle disappeared to go find Esme. Everyone else took their seats on the couch and Brooklyn sat down on the floor in front of the television. I wanted to sit at her side but I thought that might be too forward. When Carlisle and Esme took their seats Brooklyn began.

"My full name is Brooklyn Dream St. Patrick. I always thought my middle name was silly growing up. My younger sister Annabelle's middle name was Bliss and I thought it was much better than mine. It wasn't until my mother explained it to me did I really appreciate it. You see my mother was told at a young age that she couldn't have children. It wasn't possible for her. But she would look at children as they passed in the street and she knew that's all she wanted. She felt she was destined to be a mother. And she would often cry because she knew she would never get to have children. But one day out of the blue, she started to have morning sickness. Turns out she was pregnant with me. How they came to choose my first name was never a concern for me so I never asked. But apparently when they were trying to think of middle names, only one made sense to my mother. She said to me, 'You were such a dream come true. My dream come true. That is why dream is your middle name because you were my dream.' Those meant less to me as time went on. But when I was sad, I found thinking of those words comforting for awhile." Brooklyn's eyes became glassy as tears threatened to emerge but they never did.

I wanted to hold her and comfort her. But somehow I knew that this was something she needed to do on her own.

"Anyway, after I was born my mother fell ill and she was sick for a while. My mother never blamed me, of course. But my father thought it was a sign that I wasn't meant to be. My mother loved me thou and he would be nice to me in her presence. When she wasn't around however he wasn't very kind. He never hit me just said mean things. In the mean time mother got better and by the time I was three she was pregnant again. Another miracle. And my mother felt utter bliss. It wasn't hard to see how my father felt about Annabelle. He spoiled her and loved her in a way he would never love me. I knew what he thought. After all I didn't even look like I belonged with the family. My hair was a dark red color and my eyes were green. My skin pale with freckles here and there. Annabelle had my mother's blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin had a slight glow to it. She looked just like her. My father had dark hair and blue eyes as well. I didn't seem to fit but my mother said that I looked just like her mother when she was alive. She told me that she loved my hair and my eyes. But father looked at me with such hate that her words didn't give me any comfort."

I was in shock. Her father didn't want her? Because she looked different? Because her mother happened to get sick after the pregnancy? That happened often it had nothing to do with the child. How dare he treat a child that way.

"Annabelle was my best friend. We did everything together. My father insisted that we be home schooled. As time went on, we left the house less and less. Mother would take us shopping from time to time. And father would take Annabelle out to buy her dolls every once and while. But other than that there was no social interaction for us. My mother stayed home and taught us while father went to work. He owned his own business and still owns it today. Business got better and better. He was home less and less. It became common for him to stumble into the house in the middle of the night drunk. He would yell obscene things at me sometimes. But other than that he was harmless." She paused as if trying to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"That is until Annabelle got sick. Father had a doctor come to the house to see her. Doctors don't usually make house calls anymore but father insisted that he come to us. I don't remember even seeing him. I only recall hearing his voice as he walked through the house. The doctor took some samples and left to do the tests. A few days passed, Mother and Father never left her bedside. Father didn't want me anywhere near her and he kept me locked in my room most of the time. Father was forced to take Annabelle to the hospital for farther testing. It was a lot of waiting for awhile." She paused.

"One night, Father got a call. It was the doctor, of course. Little Annabelle had cancer. I was only eight years old. The word seemed scary but I had no idea what it meant." She shook her head and frowned at the ground.

"I remember walking out of my room and hiding behind the couch. I wanted to know what was happening. My father was angry. He was yelling. The doctor said there was nothing that they could do. It was spreading too quickly. Father cursed at him and hung up the phone. My father turned around his head in his hands and he looked at me. He looked so sad and then as soon as our eyes met his expression changed. It always changed when he looked at me. He walked up to me without saying a word. He hit me then. It was his first time laying a hand on me. He slapped me across the face so hard I fell to the ground. He told me it was my fault Annabelle was sick. That I brought sickness into the family. I didn't understand how I could have done such a thing but for a long time I believed him." She looked up and her eyes met mine.

I froze I didn't know what to do. I was in shock. Everyone was. I wanted to hear more. And I thought to myself how selfish of me. This was causing her pain to remember such things. I could feel her sadness. I thought she would stop but she sighed and continued.

"I was never allowed to see Annabelle. Mother begged father to let me see her. She said that Annabelle was asking for me. But he said no. Mother cried every night. I did too for a while. But father's angry grew towards me. When mother would finally fall asleep; he would come into my room. He would hit me but only a few times a night, at that time. I didn't think things could get worse but I was wrong, of course." Brooklyn smiled sadly.

"A few months went by. Mother started to look worse and worse. Father would come home drunk more often. My birthday went unnoticed. I think even mother forgot my birthday but Annabelle said something to her that night. She wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday. Father came home drunk and beat me. I was used to it by then. And mother didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she didn't care. I wasn't sure. She waited until father passed out and then she woke me. She brought me into her room and sat me down on her bed. Annabelle looked so fragile. I wanted to cry but I didn't. We talked for a while. I didn't say anything about father's abuse. She talked about my birthday and what she dreamt about. We talked of nothing really. Just little girl things. I can barely remember the conversation now. Annabelle asked me to stay with her. I surprised that mother let me. I fell asleep with my arms around her." She bit her lip.

"I woke up to being thrown out of the bed. Father was screaming at me. He kicked me and kicked me. I couldn't hear what he was saying. My head was pounding so loud it hurt my ears. I looked up to see mother crying but not for me. She was crying over Annabelle. And I knew that she was gone. Father kicked me one last time and I blacked out."

I angry was quickly rising. I wanted to kill her father and just knowing that he was still alive… it was driving me crazy. I wasn't sure but I think I heard Bella crying. We would all be crying if we could. We felt such sadness for her.

"I was not allowed to attend the funeral. Father told everyone I was distraught over the whole thing and wouldn't come out of my room. Mother seemed to have lost any will to try to stand up for me. It seemed that maybe she blamed me for her death as well." Brooklyn shrugged.

"Mother fell into a deep depression. It was like she couldn't see me anymore. She would look through me. It got to the point to where she wouldn't eat or sleep. Father, of course, said it was my fault that mother was sick. I wanted him to just put me out of my misery. Maybe if I were gone; mother would be happy again. But I knew it wouldn't be so. Annabelle was gone and so was our happiness. She was our light. And it seemed now our family was trapped in a forever darkness."

No one said anything. There was so many questions. I wanted to ask so many questions. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. How could her father blame her for these things? How could he treat her that way? Why didn't her mother protect her? Why would these things happen to such a wonderful person?

"Mother died a few months later. " She told us.

Everyone gasped and shook their heads in shock.

"No one ever explained to me what happened. I thought she died of a broken heart. It didn't really matter thou. I was left alone with a man who hated me. I will spare you the details but needless to say he grew worse. This was the first time he pulled a knife on me." She pointed to her cheek.

"He got creative over time. He would burn me sometimes. He pulled out fingernails once. He would knock my teeth out. I had had my arms broken, my legs, fingers, ribs…" She trailed off.

"One night, when I was thirteen, he hung me up by my wrists and did this…" She stood up and turned around.

I gasped when she left her shirt to expose her back. It was covered in scars. She let her shirt drop back down.

"I ran away that night. I was afraid I was going to die there. And in all honesty I believe I would have. He left me laying in my room screaming in pain on my stomach. My room was empty by then, it had been for awhile. He took everything out of it. Even the rugs. It was a cold concrete floor. That was my bed now. I didn't want to look at my back. I was scared to see how bad it was. After about an hour of just laying there, I knew he would have passed out by then so, I stood up ignoring the pain. I stumbled into the bathroom and stepped into the shower to wash the blood of me. I wanted to scream and cry my back hurt so bad I could hardly bare it. I could hardly stand. I stood there in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I realized I had to get out. I put my clothes back on and busted my window open as quietly as I could. And I ran." Her face seemed so cold now. So emotionless.

"It was in the middle of December. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen snow. I had felt so numb the cold didn't even bother me. But I grew tired and found myself laying on my back. My back was stinging but I couldn't bring myself to get up or roll over. I didn't realize I had still been bleeding. The snow was stained red around me. But I just stared up at the stars and watched as the snow fell onto my face. I was dying and yet I was smiling. It was the first time I was outside in years. I was free. And I just kept thinking I didn't mind dying this way. I didn't mind the last things that I saw being the stars. It was better than the ceiling like my mother and sister saw. It was better than being trapped inside. It was better than being beat to death. I deserve to die this way, I thought. I brought such sadness over my family and now here I was. I was going to die. In pain, bleeding, cold, and alone. And I felt that was exactly what I deserved. My eyes felt heavy and when I woke up I was staring up into Evan's eyes. I've been with him every since." Brooklyn finished.

"That's horrible." Alice cried out.

"Alice!" I said in disbelief.

"It's alright." Brooklyn assured me.

"Thank you for sharing with us, Brooklyn." Carlisle smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry that all those things happened to you." Esme told her.

She smiled at her and shook her head.

"Don't be. If those things didn't happen I would never have met Evan or any of you." Brooklyn said.

She was amazing. She had been through so much and she was still so caring. I didn't understand how it was possible. Someone so small had endured so much pain and yet she wasn't bitter. She could still smile and laugh and hug and love. Before I could stop myself I walked up to her and hugged her. I held her close. Brooklyn sighed and cuddled into my chest. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. I loved her even more now that I knew her past. It made her who she was. And I didn't ever want to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

*Jasper's Point of View*

Horrible screams filled the house. It was terrifying, not only for me but for everyone. It was her. It was my Brooklyn. Evan was in her room a millisecond before I was. He was leaning over her trying to embrace her but she was fighting him. I was confused. I didn't understand what was going on. Why was she acting that way? I was in shock really. I stood in the doorway just staring for a moment. My eyes were fixed on her. I stared as every member of my family found their way to the doorway.

"Jasper! Jasper!" Evan was calling for me.

I stepped forward and almost stumbled. I was nervous. Probably feeling the panic that Brooklyn was. Her arms were hitting at everything. Tears were pouring down her face. She was looking all around blindly. I knew that she was dreaming then. She seemed so lost. Her screams had quieted. She was whimpering now. I felt a pain in my chest. It felt like my heart was breaking.

"Evan, please help me." Brooklyn cried.

"I'm trying Brook… I'm right here." Evan grabbed her hand carefully.

"What's happening?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

"A night terror." Carlisle answered.

"What can we do?" The words came out of my mouth shakily.

"There isn't much we can do." Evan spoke up. "This happens most nights. I'm sorry. I should have said something. But last night went so well…"

"It's alright, dear." Esme was always so understanding.

I, on the other hand, was a little frustrated. If he had told me about this I would have been prepared. I would have done whatever I could to keep her comfortable. I would have stayed in the room with her. That way she would know that I was right here, always right here to protect her. But now she is clearly and painfully terrified. And Evan was telling me there was nothing I can do to help her.

"I don't understand. Can't we calm her down somehow?" My eyes hadn't left Brooklyn's face.

"Sometimes I can get her to calm down, yes. But it's very rare… she doesn't even seem to know that we are here. And I can never seem to wake her up. If we could calm her down she will just go back to a peaceful sleep. And she won't remember any of this tomorrow." Evan shook his head as Brooklyn tried hitting him, he quickly dodged her attempt for her sake.

"Let me try." I commanded but it sound more like a beg as my voice broke slightly.

"Of course." Evan stood up and moved out of the way.

I walked over to her and sat down on her bed. I tried to stroke her hair but she swatted at me. I frowned for a moment. I didn't want her to hurt herself. But I certainly didn't want to leave her alone.

Quickly and gently, I pulled her forward into a sitting position and sat behind her. I leaned my back against the wall and pulled Brooklyn in between my legs to lay her on my chest. Her back was to me and at first she panicked. But I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth, almost like a child. I hummed sweetly in her ear. A tune I didn't know I knew. I wasn't sure if I had made it up or if it was something I had heard before. It didn't matter because it seemed to sooth her.

"J, Jasper?" Brooklyn's shaky voice whispered.

"Yes, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. You are safe." I mumbled in her ear.

I could feel my family's eyes on me. I could feel their amazement and love. But I didn't care at the moment. I appreciated their support and concern; but I was so absorbed in her. I was so relieved to feel her body relaxing and her emotions changing. I brought my lips to her hair and kissed her head.

She moved suddenly. Her body twisted and turned until she was facing me. She didn't look at me. She just brought her arms up to my chest and buried her face into my neck. She sighed and took a deep unsteady breathe. But her crying had stopped and her muscles were no longer tense. I embraced her and couldn't fight the feeling of happiness that came with holding her so close. She snuggled into me. I smiled to myself.

Evan pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said, he was impressed and curious.

He couldn't believe that I had managed to do something he had been trying to do for years. But he was happy too. And I knew that this moment meant something.

I stayed with her for the rest of the night and into the morning. She seemed so comfortable. Which was strange because she was so close to my cold body. I suppose the blanket helped because she didn't shiver at all. Her hands were loosely holding onto my shirt and her warm breath was consistently brushing against my neck. Her deep breathing would cause her chest to swell and press harder onto my chest. Every once and a while she would rock her hips against mine and let out a small groan that would ring in my ear. She spent chills up my spine. She was electrifying to me. There was something so intimate about her. It seemed that everything she did was alluring to me. Yet she was so sweet and innocent. She wasn't even doing it on purpose. It was almost criminal of me to be thinking such things about her.

She stirred at around eight o'clock. Her hand tightened for a moment and she curled her body closer to mine. I looked down at her and smiled as her eyes began to flutter. She opened her eyes and stared at my chest for a moment confused. She tilted her head up to look at me and she didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Are you always going to be in my bed when I wake up?" She asked her voice strained a little because she had just woken.

"I would love that." I grinned at her as her face reddened at my words.

My eyes danced all over her face as color came to it. God she was beautiful. Her hair up in a messy bun, no makeup, sleepy eyes, and that wonderful blush on her cheeks. How could I possibly resist her?

She seemed to notice the position we were in suddenly. She went to sit up but I wrapped my arms tighter around her and found myself burying my face in her hair. She stopped moving and froze up. I smiled when I noticed goose bumps appearing on her neck and down her arms.

"Just a few more moments." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

She wasn't moving probably because she was surprised by my actions. Her heart was beating fast and I could feel her emotions flipping. She was nervous around me; it made me think that she might like me. And that excited me.

After a few minutes she relaxed back into me. I could have stayed like this for the rest of my life. But I knew someone in my family would come up soon. I opened my eyes again and looked down at her.

"Brooklyn?"

She tilted her head up to look at me again.

"Yes?" Her voice barely above a whisper, her lips pouting ever so slightly.

I couldn't help myself. I found myself leaning in slowly. She was frozen and her eyes got wider as she watched me. I smiled at her. My eyes flicking from her mouth to her eyes a few times. I lightly grazed my lips against hers. But as soon as my lips came into contact with hers it seems I lost control.

Quicker then she could blink, I flipped her over on her back and now I was on top of her. My lips never left hers. My hands were cradling her neck; pressing her lips against mine. She hesitated to respond. But soon her lips were moving against mine. And I was in heaven. I never thought I could feel this good.

She lightly brushed my neck with her fingertips as her hands found her way into my hair giving me tingles. I sighed happily into the kiss then reluctantly pulled away from her. I knew that unlike me she had to breath. Her mouth followed mine for a few moments and then she opened her eyes. I smiled at her. She kissed me back! I hadn't felt this excited in a long time. And I found myself longing to kiss her again.

She was breathless as she smiled back at me. I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes listening to her heartbeat.

"I apologize. I just couldn't go another moment without kissing you." The words just slipped out.

"N, no. Don't apologize." She shook her head, her face feeling hotter as she blushed more.

I opened my eyes and found she was staring directly into mine. Those gorgeous light eyes of hers. Had long forgotten what I planned to say. It didn't seem important anymore. I chuckled lightly at her response.

"I mean… I don't mind. You can kiss me whenever you want." Her voice was unsteady and her face faltered as the words escaped her mouth.

"I may have to take you up on that." I found myself saying.

"I didn't mean to say that. But I do like kissing you. I mean… I, I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Please don't. You look so adorable right now."

"J, Jasper…" She was shaking underneath me.

I found the feeling erotic. But I forced my mind to focus on how she was feeling. She was so nervous and excited. Her feelings so intense. Her felt almost the same as I did. I relieved. She really did like me. She said I can kiss her whenever I wanted. I don't know if she would really want that because if I did that I would never stop kissing her. But she wasn't aware of that yet.

"Jasper stop kissing Brooklyn so she can come downstairs and eat!" Alice's voice found it's way into the room.

"Oh no! They all know… don't they?" Brooklyn whispered.

"Probably." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Great." She mumbled and started fidgeting nervously.

"She does have a point thou. You should probably eat." I said and I got off her.

I helped her up and we made our way downstairs. I didn't even think about the fact that we were holding hands until Emmett said something.

"Well, well what do we have here? Is this a couple forming before my very eyes!" Emmett exclaimed, bringing everyone's eyes to us.

Brooklyn turned bright red once again. I was in love with the fact that she got embarrassed so easily. Something I'm sure I would have hated had she been a normal human. But since I felt no blood lust around her. It was something I could admire about her. I found myself grinning and shaking my head at Emmett.

"Emmett, please. She feels embarrassed enough about Alice's announcement earlier." I told him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you Brook!" Alice ran over and embraced her.

"No. It's fine. I should have known better then to think you all wouldn't find something like that out eventually." She said when Alice released her.

"Well come and eat quickly. We have a busy day ahead of us." Alice said excitedly pulling her off towards the kitchen, Brooklyn's hand slipping out of mine.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn questioned nervously as she was being dragged off.

I turned and walked over to where Emmett, Rose, Evan, Edward, and Bella were sitting in the living room.

"Good morning Bella." I smiled at her, trying not to breath in too deeply around her.

"Morning." She nodded and smiled at me clearly unsure of herself around me.

"So what was Alice talking about?" I found myself asking.

"Well we are going hunting." Emmett nodded to me and Edward.

"And we are going shopping." Rosalie said, obviously referring to the girls.

"Ah." I laughed.

I found myself wondering if Brooklyn even liked shopping. Not that it mattered she would be going regardless. No one said no to Alice. Bella was living proof of that. She had been through quite a few shopping days already. I just hoped Brooklyn could handle it.

"It's going to be fun. We get our guy time. They get their girl time." Evan shrugged.

"It was Alice's idea, naturally." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Naturally." I nodded my head and smiled.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to an entire day apart from Brooklyn. But I knew this was something I probably needed. I had been hunting small creature nearby the house at night not wanting to be away from Brooklyn for long. And I could use getting some of these pent of energy out. I've been feeling like I was ready to explode probably because of how intensely I feel for Brooklyn. I could probably use a few hours away from her. At least that's what I told myself as the girls sped off out of the drive way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Oh Brooklyn you have to try this on!" She held up a bright red dress, it was about knee length and it was shiny.

I had been trying on all the clothing that Alice and Rosalie asked me to try on. I didn't want to be rude. And it was kind of fun spending time with the girls. They were like my sisters now. It had been a long time since I spent time with girls or anyone other than Evan for that matter. I reached out my hand and touched the fabric. It was silky and smooth. I took the dress and stepped into the dressing room.

The dress fit tighter than I had thought it would. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with it. I stared at myself in the mirror. The color complimented my hair and it brought out the color of my eyes. My skin looked very pale against the blood red color. The dress hugged my hips and the top dipped low exposing cleavage. The straps were thick but didn't cover my shoulders. And the best part of it was how the back was almost fully covered. With my hair down you couldn't even see the scars. The dress was comfortable but I felt so exposed. I wasn't used to wearing dresses.

"Let me see!" Alice called.

I swallowed and stepped out of the dressing room. Alice had put on a different outfit, Rosalie had stepped out about the same time I did, and Bella was hiding in the dressing room next to mine.

"Wow Brooklyn! You look wonderful!" She clapped.

"Red is definitely your color." Rosalie nodded.

I smiled at them and looked down at the dress again.

"I didn't realize how hot you are!" Alice laughed.

My face dropped slightly as I stared at her in surprise.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Well you do hide behind loose fitted clothing." Rosalie shrugged.

"I don't mean to." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. We are changing all of that today. Jasper won't know what hit him." Alice grinned and I blushed at the mention of Jasper. "Bella come out please." She called to Bella.

"No, I look ridiculous in this." Bella refused.

"She is wearing a dress too?" I guessed.

Alice was wearing a strapless deep pink tutu like dress. While Rosalie wore a long purple dress that fit tight around her waist and fell down her hips like a waterfall. They, of course, looked like goddesses. Everyone in the store was staring at them in awe.

"Yes." Alice nodded. "And I'm sure you look beautiful Bella, please come out."

"Okay." She grumbled to herself and stepped out.

She stood awkwardly and her fingers pulled at the sides of the dress. It was sky blue and sparkly. It complimented her slim figure falling past her knees. Her dark hair and eyes looked great in comparison to the blue. It was perfect for her.

"It's perfect." I told her.

She blushed and looked down at the floor shyly. I wondered if I looked like that. So obviously fragile. Human.

"Why are we trying on dresses anyway?" Bella asked.

"The fall dance, of course!" Alice laughed.

"That's weeks away." Bella reminded her.

"Yes but we are going to be so busy. This is just in case we forget about it. This way we don't have to buy anything last second." Alice explained.

"You mean a dance at your school?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I can't go. I don't go to your school." I frowned slightly.

"You can go if your date attends the school." Alice smiled at me.

"Date?" I shook my head.

"Jasper, of course." Rosalie laughed.

"He hasn't said anything…" I mumbled turning red.

"Believe me, he is going to ask you." Rosalie laughed.

"You really think so?" I smiled silly at the thought.

"Of course, Brook. Jasper is totally crazy about you." Alice assured me.

"Yeah. It's strange watching him with you. He is so different around you. He's so sweet and attentive." Bella added.

"But you can't let him know that we told you! You better act surprised when he asks you." Alice warned me.

"I think I'll still be genuinely surprised when he asks me." I laughed. "I'm nervous. I admitted. "I've never been to a dance before…"

**Jasper's Point of View**

"Dance? That's weeks from now. Do you even plan on staying with us that long?" Edward asked Evan.

"We will stay as long as we are welcome and as long as Brooklyn wants to." Evan stated.

"So I guess the sooner the better, right?" I asked him.

"Brook seems really happy. If you are all alright with it. I'm sure we will be here for quite a while." Evan told me. "Brook has never been to a dance before or on any kind of date for that matter. So if you are going to do this. You have to make it special, alright?" Evan told me.

"But no pressure, right man?" Emmett added, patting Evan's shoulder.

"Honestly no." Evan admitted. "Brooklyn is never disappointed in anything. She is the most grateful humble human being I have ever met."

"What do you think I should do when I ask her to go with me?" I asked.

"What do you mean, man?" Emmett wondered.

"The gesture. I want everything to be perfect for her." I mumbled my southern drawl becoming for apparent.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Evan asked but it was more of a statement.

"Yes. More than anyone in the world." I nodded.

"Even me?" Emmett asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think that's something for Alice to help with." Edward told me.

"Maybe…" I nodded.

"I don't know man. She might get crazy with it." Emmett laughed.

"That's true." Edward chuckled.

"Come on guys, I need your help. What do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Seriously we have a few weeks. You have time to figure it out." Emmett reminded me.

"Yeah I know." I mumbled, as we took of through the forest.

**End Jasper's Point of View**

When we got back to the house the guys still weren't there. But Esme had food waiting for me and Bella. Alice and Rosalie actually had to make a few trips to the car to get all of the bags of clothing. I tried to tell them not to spend any of their money on me but they insisted I needed a better wardrobe. So I agreed insisting I would somehow pay them back. Somehow I knew they would never accept the money even if I did manage to get it. Not that Evan didn't have money to give me or that he would see a problem with it. I just hate asking him for money.

"Hey do you girls want to watch a movie?" Alice skipped into the kitchen.

I nodded as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, Esme. That was wonderful." I smiled at her and started washing my dishes in the sink.

"Oh darling, you don't have to do that." Esme laughed.

"No. But I should. I feel like I'm free loading off of you all. I should at least take care of my own dishes." I insisted.

"You aren't free loading and we love having you here." Alice smiled.

"Yes. Please, I insist that you go have fun with Alice and Bella. I enjoy doing the dishes. I don't get to do them very often." Esme smiled that breath taking smile.

"Okay." I caved in and slowly walked away from the dishes.

Alice laughed at me and she dragged Bella and I got of the kitchen. They had set up a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor. So many you could barely make out the carpet underneath. Alice picked the movie. Unfortunately it was a scary movie. I didn't like feeling scared and sometimes I get scared too easily. Alice and Rosalie closed all the blinds and the living room became very dark. I cuddled into the blankets and hoped it wouldn't be gory.

But it wasn't. The movie was When A Stranger Calls. And I found myself on edge. I was consistently jumping. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears. I hated this feeling. But I had to admit the movie was pretty good.

"Have you checked the children?" The voice in the movie asked.

"No because she's an idiot." Rosalie commented.

Alice shushed her and laughed when I jumped closing my eyes at the next scary moment. I sighed feeling frustrated that I was the only one being effected by the movie.

Suddenly Emmett jumped clear over the couch and landed in front of the TV screen. He turned around and screamed loudly at us. I jumped and froze up.

"Emmett you scared Brooklyn half to death!" Alice scolded him.

"Bella why weren't you scared?" Emmett looked disappointed.

"I saw your shadow on the TV screen." She shrugged.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jasper asked, crouching next to me.

I jumped a little in shock. Then giggled a little and shook my head no. I lifted up the blanket inviting him to sit next to me. Alice shushed us all to be quiet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jasper whispered as he laid down beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. My head resisted on his chest. I sighed feeling content. It's strange how comfortable I was being so close to him already. It's like I've known him all my life yet there is so much I don't know about him. I cuddled closer into him. I didn't feel as scared of the movie anymore. I could have easily fallen asleep in his arms.

We watched the rest of the movie and by then it was about eight o'clock. Everyone started to stand and sit up. Alice turned on the lights.

"Aw is Brook sleeping?" Alice cooed.

"I don't think so." Jasper looked down at me.

"No. I'm just really comfy right now." I mumbled into Jasper's chest.

"You two are so cute, it's sickening." Rosalie muttered, shaking her head smiling.

It was strange that she was referring to us as a couple. We were laying together like a couple. He did kiss me. But we weren't a couple. We hadn't even been on a date yet. So we couldn't be a couple. At least I didn't think so. I had never had a boyfriend before but I really liked the idea of Jasper being my boyfriend some day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face. It's been two weeks since Evan and I first came to visit. It doesn't seem like we will be leaving anytime soon and I had an unbelievable feeling of peace. A feeling I never thought I would have as a child. I have so much to be thankful for. The grass was soft against my back. The gentle fall breeze caressed my face. It was warmer than it usually was here and I found myself enjoying the weather. It felt like summer. I laid barefoot in the grass staring at the clear blue sky.

"Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind…" I sang under my breath.

"I didn't take you as a Seals and Crofts fan."

My eyes wandered to find Edward standing above me. I was surprised. I must have lost track of time. Today was the first day since I've been here that everyone had school. The house was very quiet without them. Evan was wasting the day away reading and Esme was out grocery shopping. It wasn't long until I found myself outside.

"Hello Edward, I didn't see you there." I smiled up at him.

I wondered where the others were and why out of everyone, Edward had come to talk to me. I'm sure the others know I'm out here.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked, ignoring my statement.

"Not at all." I sat up as he gracefully sat down next to me.

"I was surprised to find you sitting by yourself."

"Why?" I rose an eyebrow at him.

Hadn't they just got home? I had no idea what time it was.

"Well because if Jasper isn't following you around like a lost puppy you usually have Alice near you." He said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I let out a light chuckle. "I like to have some time to myself. I snuck out when Evan was looking." I admitted.

"I suppose we all like to have time to ourselves." Edward nodded to himself.

We were quiet for a moment but I didn't mind his silent presence. I sat comfortable with him next to me. Just staring at the mountains in the distance.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered, my voice light.

"Of course. What about?"

I wasn't really sure how to ask. So I just thought it was best to ask straight out.

"Well I was wondering why Rosalie doesn't seem to like Bella very much." My fingers played with the fabric of my pants.

"Ah you are pretty observant. Rosalie doesn't treat her nearly as poorly as she used to." Edward had a small cold smile frozen on his face now.

"I don't understand it." I shook my head.

"You will understand it better one day, when you learn Rosalie's story. But the only thing you need to know right now is that it all comes down to jealousy." He told me.

"Jealousy?" I wondered.

"Yes. Bella is human and has a choice to live a long happy life. Rosalie doesn't understand why she would choose this life." Edward said. "I suppose it doesn't help that I am constantly putting the family at risk by dating her."

"This life?"

"She plans on me turning her one of these days."

"Oh. Yes I've thought about that often. I haven't made a decision on if or when." I stared up at the sky in wonder of the beauty around us; silently finding the humor in discuss a possible death that would result in my eternal life.

"At least you are taking the time to think about it." Edward mumbled. "Now I have a question for you, Miss. St. Patrick."

I stared at him questioningly waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know that you have no scent?" He asked.

"Of course. Evan told me when he told me what he is." I explained. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking, if you were up to it, maybe Carlisle can do some tests on you?" Edward suggested.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. It is strange, isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"Yes. Very strange." Edward nodded, grinning.

"I want to ask you a question. And I'm sure it's better suited for Alice but I don't want to her all worked up by asking." My voice trailed off awkwardly.

"It's about Jasper, I assume?" Edward laughed.

I nodded and heat crept it's away up into my cheeks.

"What is it?" Edward's voice was suddenly very kind.

I swallowed nervously.

"What is happening with us?" I stared at him for a moment.

I licked my lips and continued, "Everyone says that he is so crazy about me and I'm so nervous when I'm around him I can barely think straight. But I was wondering… since everyone refers to us as if we are a couple. Well does that make us a couple? Do we have to go on a date to be considered a couple? Is it too soon for us to be a couple? I only met him like what, a week ago? I mean this is crazy… and is that even what he would want?"

"Brook, calm down. Honestly as far as everyone is concerned you are Jasper's. But those are all questions you should ask Jasper." He chuckled at me. "But from what he thinks about you. I don't think anything would make him happier than for you to be called his."

"What does he think about me?" I asked and laughed.

I shook my head.

"No, don't answer that. That wouldn't be fair. You're right. I should just ask him." I laughed at myself. "I'm sure you felt the same for Bella, right?"

"Not at all." Edward shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head confused.

"I hated her at first but I just couldn't stay away. I was constantly fighting with myself. You see with Bella, I have a painful blood lust for her. I am, for lack of a better word, addicted to her. There is no blood lust with you. Jasper is simply spell bound by you. He is addicted to you in a completely different way. He is entranced by the way you walk, the way you talk, your laugh. He's addicted to you, yourself. Who you are. Nothing more. You two are much more pure than Bella and I." He explained calmly.

"Oh… I see. I guess I will go find Jasper then…" I stood up and turned to him. "Thank you Edward." Was all I could manage to say.

"Anytime, Brook. I'm going to go to Bella's. I'll see you later."

I waved to him and walked back into the house. I smiled when I saw Alice talking to Evan. She somehow managed to get to put his book down and have a conversation with her. And he seemed truly interested. He pushed back his long Johnny Depp style hair and gracefully smiled with his wide mouth. His bright honey colored eyes completely focused on hers. I winked at him as I walked by towards the stairs and shot him a thumbs up. He just rolled his eyes at me.

I made my way up the stairs and was startled to nearly run straight into Jasper.

"Oh! Jasper, I'm sorry." I exclaimed.

"No it's my fault. I was coming to meet you. I shouldn't have come up on you so quickly. I suppose I was just excited to you."

"Long day at school?" I asked as we walked to his room.

We took the bed from the guest room and put it in Jasper's room in an effort to stop my night terrors. I'm not sure if it was working either way to be honest. No one likes to talk about them to me and I never ask.

"You have no idea." He followed close behind me twirling a finger in my hair.

I felt such an ease with him. My heart was pounding like crazy and I was constantly wondering if I had something on my face to make him look at me the way he was. But it was like there was a pull. A strange gravity constantly pulling us toward each other.

"I'm sorry that I can't go to school with you." I mumbled turning around to face him.

"It would make things much easier for me. But you would have to be in every one of my classes." He grinned at me.

"I would." I couldn't the smile forming on my face.

"Yes. You would keep me in control and I would be happy all day long."

I sat down on the bed and Jasper paced back and forth in front of me.

"What's school like?" I asked him.

"You didn't miss much. It's just a bunch of unhappy adolescents stuck in one place. The place drives Edward and me crazy." Jasper chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah I guess I didn't really think about that. You guys have more to deal with than the average vampires… is it that hard to control yourself?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jasper stopped pacing suddenly and turned to me with a strange expression.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've heard that you have the most difficulty because you are so new to the diet. I've seen any signs that would suggest that."

"No. You wouldn't." He smiled at me and sat down next to me. "I feel no hunger when I'm with you."

"Yes. I guess that explains why you like to be around me so much."

"Oh you know that's not why." Jasper's eyes searched mine. "That just allows me to do this." He cupped my face in his cold strong hands and pulled me into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*Jasper's POV*

I pulled her onto my lap and held her close to my body. She was so small in my arms. Her body curled into mine. Her warm lips were pressed into mine sending me into a moment of pure pleasure. She sighed into the kiss and slowly brushed her wonderful fingertips against my neck. I shivered and gasped. She suddenly pulled away and I groaned in protest.

"I'm sorry but I have to breathe." She giggled, breathless.

"Yes, I almost forgot." I nodded grinning.

Her face fell suddenly into a serious expression. She bit her lip and stared up at me.

"Jasper, I don't know how to ask this…" She looked down shyly.

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask me anything…" My fingers tangled themselves in her hair once again.

"Well it's just… I'm not sure what this is." She blushed.

"This?" I asked.

I understood what she meant but I just couldn't help myself. I loved when she blushed. It was so innocent, so beautiful, so human.

"Us?" She tried again. "I don't know what we are."

"You are so stunning, Brooklyn." I mumbled, my eyes lost in hers.

"Jasper, please." She blushed.

"My apologizes." I laughed. "What we are… I haven't really thought about it. It seems to come so easily with us. But I consider myself to be completely and unconditionally yours. And although nothing would make me happier, I will not force you into a relationship with me. We are whatever you want us to be." I smiled at her.

"Whatever I want?" She asked slowly to herself.

"Yes whatever you want." I almost whispered.

I allowed her to think to herself. I was willing to give her as much time as she needed. After all, for me, there was plenty of time. For Brooklyn, I could be patient. I've waited this long to meet her. I can wait lifetimes to have the honor to call her mine. She stared down at her hands that were tangled together between us. Her heartbeat thudded delicately in her chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers taking in the simple pleasure of holding her in my arms.

"Jasper?" Brooklyn got my attention.

I opened my eyes and gazed at her.

"Yes?" I muttered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I want you too, Jasper." She grinned.

I couldn't fight the smiled that had taken over my usually solemn face. I stood up with her wrapped in my arms. Her arms were instantly around my neck and she shut her eyes because of my fast movement. I couldn't contain myself. I was so happy that I could dance. But I didn't I just held her.

"Oh thank you, Brooklyn. My beautiful Brooklyn. I do not deserve you. I am selfish to allow this. But I cannot help myself. I don't think I can live without you." I murmured into her hair.

To be honest, I wasn't even sure if she heard what I said. My voice was barely coming out of my throat. I knew that if I were human I would probably be crying right now. I hadn't felt such emotion in a long time.

"Jasper, you are being silly." She giggled.

I smiled and rubbed my face deeper into her curls. I found myself laughing with her.

"I suppose I am." I laughed and slowly put her down on her feet.

"Hey B! You promised us a song yesterday!" Emmett's voice broke through the room.

"Oh no…" She mumbled.

"You did promise to sing them a song." I chuckled at her facial expression.

"I know but I was hoping they would forget…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Evan told everyone you have a wonderful singing voice."

"Yes, but I have never sung in front of people before." She said, uneasily.

"But you have sung for Evan." I pointed out, trying to fight the itching feeling of jealously forming in my stomach.

"That's different."

"How so?" I wondered.

"I never worry about what Evan thinks of me."

"You worry about what I think?" I asker, amused.

"Of course." She looked at me funny.

"Oh my sweet Brooklyn, you have nothing to worry about." I assured her.

I led her downstairs before a riot would start in the house. She was almost shaking she was so nervous. But she walked over to the piano and sat down.

"She can play the piano?" I turned to Evan surprised.

"Yes, I started teaching her about a year after I found her. She had never seen one before." Evan answered me quietly.

I froze in place. What he said unnerved me. She had never seen one before she met Evan, before she was saved by Evan, before she finally got away from her father. I shook my head and tried not to let it bother me. Vampires can do many things but unfortunately changing the past was not one of them.

"What are you going to sing?" Rosalie asked, standing to my right.

"Um it's a song by Vanessa Carlton. It made me think about how I felt when I met Evan. It's called Ordinary Day."

"Sounds great." Alice smiled encouragingly.

Brooklyn took a deep breath and her fingers started dancing over the keys of the piano.

"Just a day. Just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along… I started to realize… that every day he finds just what he's looking for and like a shooting star, he shines." She smiled to herself.

I was completely overwhelmed. She had the voice of an angel. It was filled with innocence and raw emotion. So small but so strong.

"He said take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."

My eyes were glued to her form. Her wonderful voice filled the room and her words seemed to ring true.

"And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words. Although they did not feel. For I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal. And as I looked up into those eyes his vision burrows mine. And I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time." She sang.

"She really is quite good." Edward whispered.

"I know. And she really has no idea." Evan chuckled quietly.

"I can't believe it." Alice mumbled in awe.

Suddenly the music sped up.

"Please come with me, see what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can you see?"

The music paused dramatically and for a brief moment we thought she was finished but then she continued.

"Just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed. And the boy, that ordinary boy, or was it all in my head? Did he ask if I would come along? It all seemed so real… But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal. And he said… take my hand. Live while you can…" She sang.

All too soon the song came to an end and everyone started clapping.

"You should sing more!" Alice rushed over to her side.

I watched as Brooklyn turned bright red and shake her head shyly.

"You were amazing." I told her.

She grinned at me.

"Thank you. Everyone, thank you. You are really all too kind." She shook her head.

"No, you are just too modest." Alice insisted. "Sing something else!"

"Do you take requests?" Emmett asked.

"Can we please just watch a movie or something?" Brooklyn begged.

After a few minutes we all left her alone. But I had a feeling that this would come up again and I couldn't wait to hear her sing again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's Point of View**

"Jasper will you please just stop. You are giving me a headache." Edward rubbed his temples with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." I mumbled, trying not to breathe in the scent of the students around us.

I had a plan but we couldn't talk at the house because we didn't want Brooklyn to hear anything. It was all supposed to be a surprise. I was going to ask her to the dance tonight. But I wanted to make it special for her. So I called in my siblings for help. It was her first dance after all. There was a lot of pressure and I didn't want to mess it up.

"Yes, we ordered the orchids and I am going to get the tea lights right after school." Edward assured me.

"And Emmett is going to bring her to where I will be waiting, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. Jasper don't worry Evan says she will love it. Just relax." Emmett put a hand on my shoulder to encourage me to calm down.

"I know. I just want to make her happy." I sighed.

"She is already happy." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic."

I glared at her. But I could feel that I was really starting to annoy everyone. Well except Alice. I glanced around the crowded lunchroom and tried to ignore the usual stares we were getting. I clenched my fist and tried to keep myself from lunging at the nearest person. I couldn't help but feel shame. If Brooklyn could see me now. What would she think? Would she never want to speak to me again knowing that every part of me wants to rip everyone in here apart and suck them dry? Would she be able to understand? Would she turn away from me?

"I don't think so Jasper. Brooklyn knows what you are. She accepts you completely. I don't think you have to worry." Edward told me.

"Could you just stay out of my head? I want to worry like a normal person to myself if that's alright." I mumbled and stood abruptly stepping outside.

I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my messy hair. I hated to admit it even if it was only to myself but my siblings were right. I was acting a little crazy but Brooklyn is all I want and I want her happy. I can't help but worry that one day I won't make her happy anymore. But I had to concentrate on the here and now. I couldn't wait to see her face tonight when she sees all I have planned for her. She will be so surprised. I'm going to giver her everything she deserves and more.

The bell rang loudly and I sighed slowly making my way to my next class.

**Brooklyn's Point of View**

I was sitting at the piano because I was suddenly feeling inspired to make music. But I had never written a song before. I just stared at the keys and tried to think how I would make music start to play from just my thoughts. I tapped a key and then tapped a few more times.

"Would you like some help?" Evan came out of nowhere.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He smiled down at me.

"Make such pretty music." I answered.

"It just takes some practice." He motioned for me to scoot over and I did.

"How about this... you start singing what you have in your mind and I will try to match it with the piano?" He offered.

"Um okay." I nodded and stood up.

I tried to think of words and at first I didn't think I would be able to. I walked around the piano and paced in front of it for a moment. Then I started to think of Jasper and I started to just make words. (It's Collide By Howie Day. I changed it a bit. Just pretend, she made it up.)

"I'm open, he's closed. Where I follow, he'll go..." I started and Evan started playing almost instantly.

"I worry I won't see his face... light up again." I turned and put my hands on the piano.

"Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind... I somehow find... he and I collide." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I'm quiet you know..." I looked at Evan and he was grinning at me. "He makes a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on his mind..." I looked down realizing the truth to those words.

"Even the best fall down sometimes... Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back he fell in time... I somehow find... he and I collide." I finished and smiled at him.

"We make a pretty good team." Evan told me.

"We always have." I laughed.

"Well I quite enjoyed that. We should to that more often."

"Do what?" Alice asked as she walked through the front door.

"I was playing the piano while she sang." Evan told her.

"That sounds like fun." She smiled at him.

Over the past few weeks, I couldn't help but notice something starting to happen between Alice and Evan. Maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see but I thought they would make such an adorable couple.

"Is everything ready?" Evan asked, his eyes looking mischievous.

"I believe so." She responded.

"Is what ready? Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Oh don't worry about that. Come on, let's get you ready." Alice grabbed my hand and started leading me up the stairs.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked, but I didn't struggle against her.

I knew better by now.

"It's a surprise!" She explained excitedly.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Now put this on." She handed me a sparkly dark purple dress. "And these." She handed me sliver shoes.

I stepped into the bathroom and changed into it. It fit me wonderfully but I felt self conscious about how low the front went on me.

"Um Alice, don't you think this is showing too much?" I mumbled, stepping out of the bathroom.

I looked up to find Rosalie there as well.

"Oh! Hello Rosalie!" I smiled at her.

"No it's showing just enough." Alice stepped forward and pulled me towards the dresser with the mirror. It had makeup all over it.

"Okay Rosalie, you do her hair. I will handle the makeup." Alice said as if I weren't even there.

"And we are turning you around so you don't know what you look like till we are done." She added.

"Okay." Although I don't think it would matter if I agreed or not.

Rosalie started brushing my hair gently and soon she was curling it. While Alice applied power on my face. It felt like a live barbie doll and I just sat there wondering what I needed to be so made up for.

"Woah, Alice don't you think that's too dark for me?" I stopped her before she could apply the color to my eyes.

"No, sweetie trust me. This will bring out your eyes." She smiled at me.

"Not that you need it." Rosalie muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your eyes are gorgeous and huge." Rosalie told me.

"Huge?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"It's good to have big eyes, Brookie." Alice assured me.

"If you say so..." I whispered.

Alice put lip gloss on my lips.

"You have such a great lips, Brook." Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you?" I laughed.

"There, done." She said.

Rosalie was just finishing up as well.

"How are we doing in there?" Someone asked, knocking on the door.

"Great! Almost done." Alice called back.

"Done!" Rosalie said.

"You ready?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

They turned the chair around so I could see myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. I just stared at the person in the mirror. My usually dark red frizzy hair was in smooth bright red curls all around my face. And my eyes looked like giant cat eyes. I stood up and brought myself closer to the mirror in disbelief.

"That's me?" I asked."

"Yes." Rosalie smiled behind me.

"I look..."

"Gorgeous." Evan said, from the doorway.

I turned and looked at him. He was in a black and white suit. And his hair was slicked back.

"Evan, why are you wearing a suit?" I asked him.

"For dramatic effect." He wiggled an eyebrow at me and put his arm out for me to take.

I walked across the room and took his arm.

"Bye Brook, have fun and don't be afraid to make him work for it." Rosalie winked at me.

"What?" I gave her a funny look.

"And be prepared to tell us everything!" Alice squealed.

"Come now, you are going to be late." Evan urged me.

"Late for what?" I asked him as we descended the stairs.

"You'll see." He smiled at me.

"I can't believe you are in on this." I laughed.

"Oh please, I helped plan this event." He grinned and led me out of the front door.

Emmett was waiting, also in a suit, with a limo behind him.

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled. "You too?"

"I couldn't miss out on all the fun." Emmett chuckled. "Madam." He bowed dramatically and opened the limo door.

"Why thank you, sir." I giggled and stepped inside the limo.

I waved to Evan as Emmett shut the door.

I was quiet the whole ride there. Completely in wonder of what was happening. I was thankful for the friends I now have. And I couldn't wait to see what was planned. I couldn't help but feel I wasn't worthy of what this was. But I just going with what they told me.

Soon, the limo came to a stop and the door opened. And Edward was waiting for me. He took my head and then stepped behind me. He placed a dark fabric over my eyes.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked alarmed.

"Shh, we are almost there." He told me.

He gently took my hand and lead me to wherever I was going. The salty smell of the ocean suddenly hit me and I could hear music as we approached. My heart was beating like crazy and I was shaking with excitement.

Edward put his hands on my shoulder to stop me and then he gently pushed me forward from behind until I touched something cold. My hands went up and I touched it. It was a railing. I gripped it.

"Are you ready Miss. St. Patrick?" Edward whispered.

I nodded shakily. The blindfold disappeared and so did he. I opened my eyes and my breath hitched. It took me a moment to take it all in. I was on a boat, a huge cruise ship. And there was Jasper on the deck below staring at me with the amazing grin of his. And right at his feet, are small candles spelling out in huge letters. "Homecoming?"

"Brooklyn Dream St. Patrick, will you go to homecoming with me?" He called out to me.

"Yes! Yes, you crazy vampire. Of course I will." I laughed shaking my head at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jasper's Point of View

And there stood the most stunning woman I have ever met smiling at me. I could barely contain my excitement at the sight of her. Then she said yes and it took everything I had to got race to her as fast as I could. There were mortals on the ship and I couldn't risk exposure. But I would do anything to express to her how much I care. To show her that if my heart did beat, it would beat for her.

She rushed down the stairs and I met her at the bottom of them. I pulled out the bouquet of orchids from behind my back. Evan told Alice they were her favorite. Her smile was spectacular and her happiness just radiated off of her into me. I couldn't help but be filled with pride knowing that I had caused such happiness. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and I could not take my eyes off her. My girl. My beautiful Brooklyn. It was hard to believe that she was actually mine and as selfish as I knew it was I hoped she would be mine forever.

"There are beautiful." She took the flowers and stared down at them. "How did you know they were my favorite? Wait..." She paused. "Evan." She answered her own question.

I chuckled and nodded.

"I can't believe you did all this, for me." She stared at me in amazement.

"I will do anything for you." I touched her lovely curls.

"This is all, right? No more surprises?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well..." I laughed.

"Oh no. There couldn't possibly be more." She shook her head with an uneasy smile on her face. "Jasper, please this is all too much as it is."

"You should get used to this treatment. I plan to spoil you as long as I live." I confessed.

"You are all I want. I don't need anything else." She smiled.

I could no longer contain myself. I gently pulled her too me. My right hand cradling her neck and my left arm wrapped around her waist. My mouth met hers in the most delicious way. Her hands ran up my stomach and rested on my chest. I shivered slightly at her touch. She sighed into the kiss and I found myself growling with pleasure. My fingers traced her spine and I found myself growing aroused. I forced myself to stop and pull back from her.

"I, I'm sorry. I need to calm down." I swallowed and released my grip on her.

She blushed deeply and stared up at me with those innocent eyes of hers. Her lips parted slightly and I found myself very distracted by them.

"Mr. Hale?" A young red headed man stood in the doorway to the main hall.

"Oh yes. Please, let's get started and put these in a vase for her." I grinned brightly at the boy.

He blushed slightly taking the flowers and hesitantly bowed before scurrying off.

"Must you do that?" Brooklyn wondered shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Put your charm on people. It looked like he was going to faint." She giggled.

"Well I don't mean to."

"You do too."

"Okay, sometimes I do. But it just makes things easier sometimes." I admitted.

"I can't imagine having such an effect on people." She told me, as I let her to the table that was already set for us.

"You do have that effect on people." I turned to her with a confused expression on my face.

"No I don't." She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, you do. You have the most effect on me but you put a spell on everyone around you."

Two men walked outside to the table then holding large trays over their shoulders.

"We have a lovely Italian salad to start you off and your dinner will be here shortly." The first man said.

"I wasn't sure what you would like for dinner so I brought you water if you would like anything else..." The young red head stuttered.

"I prefer water actually. Thank you." My gorgeous girl smiled politely at the boy trying to put him at ease.

"If you need anything else. Just call." And they both were out of sight quickly.

"So..." She smiled at me. "How many homecomings have you been to?" She asked me as she started eating her salad.

I'm not sure why but for some reason I felt happy that she could eat in front of me. It took her awhile to be able to feel comfortable enough around me to be able to eat. She is still a little shy when she is eating but she is much better now. I feel like she is starting to feel more at ease with me.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Alice has dragged me to quite a few. But I have never gone with a date before." I studied her as I answered and moved the food around in the bowl.

"Really?" She exclaimed, her beautiful eyes widening in surprise.

"Really." I chuckled at her.

"I haven't either." She told me. "But I suppose that's obvious." She mumbled, twirling her fork.

"Well I hope it lives up to your expectations." I decided it was best to avoid talking about her past.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry." She smiled at me.

"Excuse me, are you finished with your salads?" The young boy came out again.

"I am. How about you, darling?" I asked her affectionately.

"Yes, yes I'm done." She smiled that fantastic color coming to her cheeks.

"Mr. Hale, did you not like your salad?" The boy seemed panicked now.

"It was lovely. I'm just not that big of a salad fan." I answered politely, handing him my salad bowl.

"Shall I bring the meal out?" The boy stuttered.

"Yes, please. But no rush." I grinned at the boy and he rushed back into the kitchen.

"This is beautiful." Brooklyn commented looking all around.

White lights were hanging all of the ship. Candles were light on the tables, including ours, and flowers were all over the place. I even had music playing lowly in the background. I really wanted to impress her and when I asked Alice for advice, she kinda went a little crazy.

"You're beautiful." I pointed out.

"And you're perfect." She said sweetly.

"Brooklyn there is something I've been wanting to tell you. I have been waiting for the right moment and I think this is the perfect time." I started feeling my nervous kick in.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

I took a deep breath trying not to lose my nerve.

"I am in love with you." I confessed.


End file.
